1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out guide system for drawers with a carcass rail, a drawer rail and optionally with a middle rail arranged between these two rails, wherein the load of the drawer is transmitted by a first and at least one second rolling element.
2. Related Art
Pull-out guides of this type are usually arranged on both side walls of a furniture body and make it possible for the drawer or shelf base to run smoothly while at the same time bearing a high load. In addition to smooth running, lateral stability for the drawer or the individual parts of the pull-out guide are also relevant so that tilting of the drawer is largely prevented. When the drawer is in a closed position, in particular when bearing a high load, the foremost rolling elements or castors or the foremost region of a carriage arranged between the rails are subjected to a substantial stress. If plastic rollers are used as rolling elements, then these rollers can deform and thereby adversely impact the running behaviour of the pull-out guide.